always looking out for you
by Lilli89
Summary: What if Erin was shot by the offender in 3x08?


Dedicated to the anon who wants a one shot on Erin being shot in uniform in 3x08…

CPDCPDCPD

"Gun!", Halstead screamed, but it was already too late.

The offender fired shots in Erins direction, who suddenly fell to the ground within seconds.

Jay didn't hesitate. He fired back and noticed their enemy hitting the sidewalk where he remained in silence. Abruptly Halstead grabbed his gun and ran to Lindsay, kneeling down with shaking hands.

"Erin! Erin? Where are you hit?", he panicked with a shaky voice when she instinctively touched her chest.

The pressure of the bullet put pain on her body.

"Lincon 51. I need an ambo to 69 Hamilton street. My partner is shot. I repeat: We've got an officer down", he screamed in his radio, long before he knew what happened and where she was hurt.

"Waite", Lindsay protested and tried to get up, but failed, because her head started to hurt. Recognizing the blood on her arm, she froze.

Hysterically Jay opened her bullet proofed vest and noticed that it stopped the bullet in time.

Obviously she just caught another graze shot which explained her injury on the arm.

Finally she managed to get up, looking at the guy, who was obviously dead.

"Oh lord", Jay closed his eyes, before he stroked her arm, placing a kiss of relief on her forehead.

"I'm okay"; Erin assumed, placing her hand on her shoulder and flinched, when the pain in her arm hit her. Halstead shook his head.

"Help is on the way. You gonna have a medic, looking at this."

Erin wanted to start arguing, but he didn't let any protest escape from her mouth.

"Don't mess with me."

Jay placed his hand around her shoulder and helped her to walk back when both recognized Voight and Dawson running to them.

"What happened?", Antonio yelled, while Voight faced Lindsay, a worried glance on his face.

"You alright, kid?"

His eyes became bigger when he noticed the injury.

"You gonna go to the hospital."

"Hank."

"No dicsussion. You need stitches."

CPDCPDCPD

„Is she gonna be okay?"

Sitting on the treatment table, getting her wound stitched, Lindsay rolled her eyes. She didn't like the drama Jay made out of it.

She just caught a bullet in a process and everyone behaved like she was already dying.

"She's gonna survive", Will Halstead laughed, exchanging views in amusement with Lindsay, who smiled on her own.

"Thats not funny. It could have caused high damage", Jay muffled a serious glance, when Jay finished his treatment by placing a band-aid on Erins shoulder.

"Since when did you become such a care-bear?", Jays brother teased him, cleaning his hands, before he looked back at Jay and Erin.

"Seriously, He might be right. You're lucky of wearing your vest. Be happy, that this guy was a bad shoter. But despite that, it has a good end."

Erin got dressed and waited for further direction. Meanwhil Will sat back on his desk and wrote something in Lindsays file.

"Okay, seems like some paper work or spending more time at the surveilance van. No heavy activities fort he rest of the week."

"Will, are you kidding me? We've got an ongoing case", she whined, when his eyes met on his brother.

"You're looking out for her", he instructed Jay, who nodded in agreement.

"Come on, it's just a grazing shot."

"Sorry, Erin. But I can't give you free bill of health until the wound is healed."

Lindsay stood up in frustration and went to the door.

"You gonna look out for her", she heard the older Halstead, telling his brother, before she closed the door with a loud bang.

CPDCPD

„Jay, I'm fine. There is no need to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence.

Erin moaned when she took off her jacket, which wasn't ignored by Jay, who tenderly helped her to undress.

„No need to worry. Yeah sure", he laughed ironically, guiding her to the couch and helped her to sit down.

She rubbed her neck, made him to massage her back which felt kind of relaxing. Even if she never would admit that.

Tiredly from work and the pain killers hitting her body, she leaned back on him and felt how he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her arm.

„I was scared. I could have lost you."

She didn't answer, just enjoyed the embrace and feeling secure.

„I love you, Erin Lindsay. I don't know what I would do without you."

„Probably dying of boredom", she smirked, trying to turn around and stopped when she felt the pain getting back.

„Ouch."

„You're okay?"

Her bones cracked, like she hadn't move it in a thousand years.

„I need more of those massages."

They kissed each other, before he grabbed her gently, putting her on his arms.

„What are you doing?", she squealed, before they sink in another kiss.

„Bed room? For more massages", he twinkled, carrying Erin to next door…


End file.
